Voide
History Age 0-24 Void's mother was Tablian, Deity of life, although he didn't know it. Void was the King of the Time Sprites since he was i6. When he has 21, he absorbed some Dark Matter to become stronger. Shortly, he married Sanalyx and had a baby, named Lentone. At age 23, his wife told him she was the embodiment of Tablian. He grew jealous, and traveled to the Deity Shrine a year later. Sanalyx (and Void's mother) stopped him, and exiled him out of Popstar. Age 890-2105 After a few long millenia, Void meets the puffball astronaut Rajark, who tells him about the puffball planet he recently ran away from. He tells Void to destroy it. Over a year, Void gathers enough asteroids to create a monstrocity (Metorio) to wreck the Planet. Kirby is born there on the very day Metorio was seen (it was EXTREMELY far away). It is 15 years until Metorio destroys it, with very, very few survivors. Two years pass when he suddenly runs into Quesdark and Stella's Mecha-Warp Star (like the one in the anime). Stella crashes down to Halcandra, and Void follows. Age 3028 Kirby, Tera, Quesdark, and others defeat Void and send him back to space. Age 3031-3033 Void returns to Popstar with the help of several robotic puffballs made by Rajark, then absorbs Sutis's Power. He battles Kirby again in Cosmic Cove. Later, with the assistance of Rajark (who reecently became the embodiment of Qualius), Void goes to the Almighty Realm, overthrows the Deities, and absorbs both Cantor and Rajark to become Tragedy Void (Who is nearly impossible to defeat in EX mode). Kirby meets him next at Reflection Ruins (the former location of his home and kingdom) . Then, Sanalyx (with Tablian in her) arrives and sacrifices her life to weaken Tragedy Void. Once again he battles Kirby, then defuses, and Void and Rajark fade away like Magolor once did. Out of Sanalyx's dead body rises Tablian, who thanks Kirby for doing what she couldn't possibly do to her own son. Battling Void Void uses different sets of attacks. Set 1 * Attack with Staff * Throws Bombs at Player's chosen Character Set 2 * Shoots Lasers from wings like Marx's arrows * Staff grows huge and is used as an Ultra Sword Set 3 *Shoots an enormous energy blast * Attacks with his Claws Set 4 * Makes Icy explosions * Shoots Lightning from staff Set 5 * Flips screen sideways / upside-down * Does 2 of the above-mentioned sets Set 6 * Fixes screen * Uses a black hole Set 7 * Does 2 random attacks From sets 1-4 * Does set 5 Set 8 * Uses black hole With distorted screen * Fixes screen * Starts over from Set 1 Vs. Tragedy Void Set 1 Coming soon! Relations Friends / Allies * Rajark * Sanalyx (formerly) Enemies * Sanalyx * Deities * Kirby * Quesdark * Everyone else Trivia * In the Currently Unnamed WorldSend Games (all 3), the Tragedy Staff is one of the most powerful weapons, along with the Thor's Hammer, Eagle Wand, SuperNova Sword, Beautiful Blade, and Lion Cannon. It looks exactly like Void's staff, except larger. * Void is one of, if not the, darkest villain in the Kirby series, as he attempted to kill the Deities, and actually Succeeds, ''killing his only friend in the proccess'.'''